Just a kiss?
by didimilenkova
Summary: This is a game of sorts my friend and I played. I write a sentence, she writes the next. It turned out good so we decided to post it. It was originally written in Bulgarian, but I tried to translate it. Ron/Hermione COMPLETED
1. Just a kiss?

**A/N: This is a game of sorts my friend Nadya and I played. I write a sentence, she writes the next. It turned out good so we decided to post it. It was originally written in Bulgarian (yeah we are from Bulgaria), but I tried to translate it. Please if there are too many mistakes let me know so we can correct them. If you like the story we'd love to know that. This is the first fiction she or I ever published. I wrote some in Bulgarian but I wasn't brave enough to try and translate them. Hope you don't hate the story :)**

**This is meat to have a few more chapters (no idea how many) and we both agree it should have a happy ending.**

**In bold is me**

_In italic is Nadya_

* * *

**"What do you want from me, Ron?"**

_Ron made a face towards her and walked out of the door._

**He was not going to escape that easily – Hermione followed him with a wild expression. **

_She stopped at the door, in her mind appeared the memory of yesterday when Ron, reaching for the door handle, gently caressed her hand._

**But she quickly came to her senses - she was angry with Ron, she should stay angry with him, why was it so hard for her.**

_She opened the door, stormed out and shut it behind her and started after Ron._

**When Ron sensed that she was getting near him, he sped up – he thought he could tell her, but obviously he couldn't.**

_Hermione saw that and called out his name. "Ron, stop! Stop! You can't run from me forever! RON!"_

**He stopped and imagined he had told her everything – how great her answer could be, but it could be terrible, too. He couldn't stand thinking of it and started walking again.**

"_Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare run away of me like that! I want answers and I want them now! Why do you act like that for some time now?" Hermione screamed after him._

**She finally caught up with him and stared at him persistently.**

_Ron understood there was no way to hide his feelings towards her and gazed at her beautiful face. Suddenly without a way to stop himself he held her tenderly and kissed her passionately like there wouldn't be any other opportunity to show her how much she meant to him and how deeply in his heart she was._

**This was the last thing Hermione expected to receive as an answer. After the last few days she thought he didn't want anything to do with her, that he was avoiding her, but after the shock went away she relaxed in his arms.**

_Some time passed before either of them realized what was happening. When they did, they pulled away instantly, as if burned by a fire._

**The both of them had dreamed of this moment, but had feared, too, for a long time.**

_Hermione turned so that Ron couldn't see the blush on her face. When she came to her senses she looked at him and asked in a soft voice "What was that, Ron?"_

**Ron wasn't sure what to say. "Umm… kiss?"**

"_I know that, Ron! I asked why you kissed me. Do you think you can kiss me whenever you want, play games with me? Don't even think about it! I am not Lavender!" she said, angry again and stormed up to her room, her hands covering her teary and red face._

**Ron stood there as if struck by lightning. What did just happen? Why did she fly out like that? He couldn't understand.**

_When she shut the door behind her, Hermione flung herself on the bed and hugged one of the pillows. She bit back the tears and whispered "Ron, if only you knew how much I really love you!"_

**How much she wanted to be back in his arms, to kiss him without thinking they were in the middle of a hallway, but his comment infuriated her to no end. He really thought of this special moment as just a kiss?!**

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what is going to happen next but we'll see soon enough. Hope you liked it (or hated it really little)**

**Kisses, Didi.**

**PS. A review would be really nice ;)**


	2. You’re impossible!

**A/N: Here it is - the second chapter. I tried really hard to put some commas to they're places, but I got so confused in the end and now I have absolutely NO idea where should have a comma and where shouldn't.**

**Anyway:**

**The bold is (still) me**

_The italic is (still) Nadya_

* * *

_On the next day Hermione woke up from a knock on the door._

**It was Ginny, and she looked excited about something.**

_At first Hermione thought it was something about Ron, but then she saw the new hairstyle of Ginny._

**Her hair, usually long, and shiny, and of course, red, was now shoulder-short and extremely curly.**

_Ginny entered the room and turned around so that Hermione could see her new hair-style properly._

**"What have you done with your hair?" Hermione exclaimed surprised.**

"_Do you like it?" asked Ginny, "I did this for Harry."_

_Ginny sat on Hermione's bed next to her and asked "What happened yesterday between you and Ron?"_

**Hermione was stunned with the sudden change of topic. "Why do you ask? Did he tell you something?"**

"_Well, he didn't say anything, but he acted differently. He was sitting all night in an armchair looking outside the window without saying a word."_

**"And you assumed it had something to do with me, because…"**

_Ginny smiled and whispered "Well, everybody knows that there's something between you two and I heard a quarrel last night. And… he had never been so depressed before."_

**'What was he depressed about?' thought Hermione, 'He's the one who practically told me he doesn't take me seriously.'**

"_Well, we had a fight and in the middle of it he kissed me and I got angry because he told me it was just a kiss."_

**"Can you believe it?! Just a kiss! Our first actual kiss and he didn't think of it as anything special!" all but screamed Hermione.**

_Ginny looked confused and asked for details._

**The two girls talked some more before they decided it was time to go down for breakfast.**

_Downstairs Hermione and Ginny ran into Ron and Harry who were hurrying for breakfast._

"_Hi, Ron," said Hermione._

**"Hi," he replied. He was sure she was still angry with him and suspected she didn't want to show it in front of everyone.**

_The four of them sat down on the table in the Great Hall and started eating. Ron and Hermione looked at each other every 2 minutes wondering what the other might be thinking._

**'What have I done?' thought Ron, 'Now we're worse than before and, if she likes me back, the kiss was supposed to make it better, not worse.'**

_'What does he think when he look at me like that?! Was I too rude and angry yesterday...Did I misunderstand his kiss?' Hermione thought._

**'But the kiss… It was so sweet, so tender, and so unexpected – what I always imagined it would be, and more. If he just hadn't ruined the moment…'**

_'Maybe he DOES love me...oh, how I want him to kiss me again the way he did yesterday... I will talk to him after breakfast and I'll make things up!'_

**'She's so cute when she's deep in thought!' Ron couldn't help but stare at her. 'What if she doesn't like me? If she was disgusted when I kissed her and that's why she stormed away?' he panicked.**

_Ginny was watching carefully the two of them and whispered in Harry's ear:"Harry, let's leave Ron and Hermione alone and go outside - the weather is great and I want to spend some time with you"._

**Harry agreed happily and the two left to go for a walk. Ron and Hermione watched them leave both thinking "So, this is it."**

_"Ron," said Hermione, in the same time Ron said "Hermione". They looked at each other and Ron said "You first"._

**"Well, I think I might have overreacted a bit. I should have stayed and listened to what you were going to say."**

_"So, you did not run away because you didn't like my kiss or because you didn't like me?" Ron asked a little confused._

**"Oh, I liked the kiss very much," laughed Hermione.**

_"So, why did you run away? You made me feel bad..." said Ron sadly._

**"Wait, that's it! You're telling me that you don't like me, but you don't want to actually tell me. Really, Hermione, I'll be fine, just do it."**

_"Rooonnnn, you're impossible! I love you! Can't you understand?!" Hermione ran outside and sat under a tree. Nearby Ginny and Harry were kissing feverishly._

**"Whaaat?!"**

* * *

**A/N: This last thing was supposed to be said by Ron.**

**We loved all the reviews and got addicted to them. Could you, please, write one, even if it's one word, even if it's your bad opinion about the story?**

**Kisses, Didi**


	3. How could you!

**A/N: Here it is chapter 3! I forgot to mention, but the previous and this one were written in English, not translated afterwards. I don't think it make much difference but still…**

**What do you thing we're doing when we're supposed to study for a big exam in Friday? Write a fiction, of course!**

**As always:**

**Bold – me**

_Italic - Nadya_

* * *

'_So, she said she loves me but she also said I'm impossible?! I can't get it!' Ron was wondering._

**'How can that be? One minute she's telling me she doesn't like me, the next she's screaming that she loves me?' he thought confused.**

_"Maybe I should go outside to be with her"_

_He stood up and went outside._

**Hermione, still furious, sensed the presence of somebody and hurriedly dried her eyes with one hand.**

_"Hermione, are you ok?" asked a strange voice. Hermione turned around and saw a guy she didn't know personally, she had only seen him in the common room._

**"Yeah, I… Actually, no, I'm not alright! It's all Ron's fault! If he wasn't such… an idiot!" she started softly, but in the end she was screaming. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."**

_"Well," said the stranger softly and sat next to Hermione, "I guess he doesn't know what he is missing."_

**"He wouldn't know what's happening even it's under his nose! He doesn't know!"**

"_My name is Jim," said the boy and hold out his hand to Hermione. She shook it._

_"Well, nice to meet you. You know my name obviously."_

**Ron looked around to see where Hermione had gone. Then he saw her. With another guy!**

_He panicked and turned around to get inside the castle, then back again to see what were Hermione and the other guy doing... and saw them holding hands: "Oh, my god! They are close!"_

**He was so angry! How can she tell him she loves him and then go and hold hands with another guy? This had to come to an end! Immediately!**

_Ron started running towards them and when he got there he said, breathing hardly "Hermione! How could you do that?! How could you hold hands with this one here after you said you love me?!"_

**Hermione jumped up and faced Ron.**

**"Don't you dare throw that at me! You're the one who acted like a complete prat!"**

_"Really?! I was coming to say I am sorry and to say I love you too, and I see you with another guy! How could you!"_

**He turned around sharply and walked away, a sad expression on his face. Hermione stood there and stared at his retreating back.**

_Jim stood up next to Hermione. Her eyes were full of tears and he gave her a hug to calm her. "Do you want to go for a walk? You can tell me everything about this Ron..."_

**"N-n-no, I should go after him! He'll think I like you and wouldn't talk to me for ages."**

_"Well, he wouldn't be wrong... I do like you...as a friend I mean...come on, let's go for a walk...he's in the castle - he couldn't know even if you wanted to"_

**"You just don't know him. When he imagines something, nothing's going to stop him. And he has such an imagination…" she said and started towards the castle.**

_Jim made a face and said loudly after Hermione, "Ok then, I'll see you around. And don't be so sad...I like you more when you're smiling..."_

**She waved at him for goodbye and disappeared from his sight.**

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, I wanted Jim to be a good guy and tell her something like "Go after him", but rules are rules. Actually, in the end I so badly wanted Hermione to hit him with something. Well, it's not over yet so you never know ;)**

**P.S. Reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. THE Kiss!

**A/N: Well, this is it – the final chapter. We want to thank all who leaved a review, especially Hermione Weasley88 – you really encouraged us to go on, and all who haven't. The fact that you read this chapter means you like the story just a little bit.**

**For one final time:**

**Bold – me**

_Italic - Nadya_

_When Hermione entered the Common room, she found that Ron was not there. She sank in an armchair and lost herself in thought._

'**Where are you, Ron? How could you think I like Jim? I love you and only you! Where are you?'**

_At the same time Ron was wandering pointlessly around the shelves in the library, thinking of Hermione._

**He didn't even know why he had gone there. All that he knew was he was hurt, deeply hurt.**

_While walking around he saw the one person he least wanted to see. Ron turned around to ignore him, but heard a voice from behind and stopped._

"**Where have you been?" asked Harry. "I have been looking all over for you."**

"_Oh, hi, Harry. Umm… just looking around. Why do you ask? Is there something?"_

"**Yes, you missed lunch. That's not typical for you, Ron. What's going on?"**

"_I didn't want to see Hermione with that guy over there, so I just preferred staying here for a while. Now he's here, but she isn't. Have you seen her?"_

"**When I last saw her, she was in one of her moods in the Common room. And why would she be with him, she barely even knows him?"**

"_I saw the two of them holding hands earlier today."_

"_Are you jealous? Ron, just go and talk with Hermione. I'm sure you'll sort things out."_

"**No! I'm not jealous!"**

"**I saw you, Ron. You were acting so stupid."**

_At that exact moment Hermione entered the library. When Jim saw her, he hurried up to talk to her, "Hi, Hermione."_

"**Hi, Jim. What do you want?"**

"**I was hoping you'd agree to go out with me," he answered.**

"_Oh, hi, Jim. Last night was great, shall we go out tonight, too?" a blonde, tall girl was now hugging Jim._

"**Umm…" he said, not looking even slightly uncomfortable, "you see, I was hoping for a different catch tonight."**

"_So these are the games you are playing!" said Hermione angrily, "I don't want to see you again and don't talk to me!"_

**She turned around sharply, but felt a hand on her own. "Let me go!" she almost screamed. Everyone in the library was now looking at them.**

"_Oh, Hermione, don't act like a foul! I know you like that Ron guy, but I'm better than him, he is a dolt!" Jim tried to hug and kiss Hermione._

**She pulled away from him and knocked him down with her book bag. He fell on the floor and looked at her scared.**

_Ron was watching with a shock the scene going on. Hermione pulled the newly came Ginny by the hand and walked away. _

**Ron took some time to understand what all this meant and then rushed after Hermione. When he caught up with her, he turned her to face him and abruptly kissed her.**

'_At last! These two have finally understood what they feel for each other! I hope this is the end of the endless quarrels!' Ginny thought._

**Harry, who had emerged from the library after Ron, was looking at them smiling.**

'**That was bound to happen soon enough,' he thought.**

_When Ron and Hermione finally broke apart, Hermione said smiling, "I hope that was not just a kiss like the last one."_

"**I never said it was JUST a kiss. It was THE kiss!" he answered smiling and kissed her again.**

**The End!**

**A/N: If you still haven't figured it out "the one person he least wanted to see" is Jim (not Harry).**

**Hermione's hit was a dream came true for me. It was my real desire towards a real person some time ago and to see it actually happening is great (well, yeah, I'm a sadist)**

**I'll miss this story, but I'm planning on a next one (this time solo)**

**Reviews will be most appreciated**

**Kisses, Didi**


End file.
